


“Malfunction”

by Jelliiroll



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai doesn’t understand feelings, Ai is kind of a dork but so is Reiji so it’s okay, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Merry early Christmas to the ReiAi chat ily guys ♡, That’s ok tho Reiji helps him, They're dorks together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelliiroll/pseuds/Jelliiroll
Summary: Ai was malfunctioning. He had to be. This had to be a malfunction. It it wasn’t a malfunction then, what was it?





	“Malfunction”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short and it ends kind of abruptly but I wanted to make this out to everyone in the ReiAi groupchat on insta,,, I love u guys so much and I hope you like this little thing I wrote for u all ♡♡♡

Ai was malfunctioning. He had to be. This had to be a malfunction. It it wasn’t a malfunction then,  _ what was it? _

For weeks he’d been feeling this way. His face would irregularly heat up. His stomach would get all weird and fluttery. His artificial heart rate would speed up. He would even slip up his speech and occasionally stutter. And it all happened around  _ Reiji _ .

This had to be  _ his _ fault. Ai didn’t know how, but Reiji had to have done something to him for this to happen, and he wouldn’t let it stand.

•••

Reiji had been by himself in Quartet Night’s conjoined apartment, just tidying up before he sat down to read a nearby magazine since no one else was home, only to be almost immediately interrupted when Ai entered the apartment from wherever he’d been.

“Oh! Welcome back, Ai-Ai-“

“What did you do to me?” Ai interrupted with an incredibly accusatory tone, standing in front of Reiji, who was still sitting and now looking up at him with a confused expression on his face.

“Wh- huh?” Reiji seemed just as clueless on the subject as Ai did. “Ai-Ai, what are you talking about?” The older man gave a light chuckle in his usual way to lighten the mood.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Ai practically glared bullets through Reiji as he spoke. “You did  _ something _ , and I don’t know what it is, but you have to fix it now.”

“I…” Reiji only stared back at Ai with a bit of a dumbfounded look on his face, completely lost in what Ai was saying.

“It has to be you,” Ai started, feeling that familiar heat creep up his face. “More recently, every time I’m around you, these- these  _ things _ start happening to me. My face heats up unnaturally, my heart speeds up, I begin to feel almost lightheaded when you say my name. My own name! It’s almost like a trigger word now, it won’t stop, and it’s all your fault!” Ai didn’t know why but his own confusion had built up to the point that he felt tears just barely pricking the edges of his eyes. “And the worst part is the unplaced negative feeling in my chest whenever you spend time together with others without me, I- it’s almost  _ suffocating _ , and you need to fix it.”

Reiji felt his own face heat up from Ai’s words as everything clicked in his own head, though his own silence wasn’t doing anything but making Ai more upset.

“Why are you just looking at me like that? Say somethingmM-!” Ai’s words were suddenly muffled by a pair of lips - no - _Reiji’s_ lips on his own. His eyes widened nearly to the size of dinner plates, and the warm feeling of his face flushing spreading to almost every part of his body as he reflexively gripped the front of Reiji’s shirt. 

After about another few seconds, Reiji pulled away with a light gasp for air, his own hands still gripping the collar of Ai’s jacket. 

“Wh-wh-what-“ Ai stuttered, his face an apparent shade of bright red. “Y-you- I- my-“

Reiji giggled at Ai’s flustered reaction. “I don’t know if I can remedy all of your symptoms, but I think I’ve come up with a diagnosis for you, Ai-Ai! It’s called being in love~”

“In… love?” Ai repeated, bringing a couple fingers up to his lips which were still tingling from the moment before. The kiss had left him feeling warm all over, and he could hear his internal cooling fans working harder than he thought they’d ever worked before, just to try and stop him from combusting into flames right there on the spot.

Was this what love was supposed to be like? Supposed to  _ feel _ like?

It wasn’t an unpleasant warmth either. It was… nice. Comforting. And instead of pulling away, Ai wanted to press himself even closer to Reiji. He wanted to feel the other’s lips on his own again. He wanted to link their fingers together and just hold Reiji’s hands in his own forever.

It all made sense now.  _ Of course it did. _

Reiji was always right when it came to these things, wasn’t he?  _ Of course he is. _

Ai was head over heels for Reiji.  _ Of course he was. _

“ _I’m in love_ ,” Ai said again, almost in awe of his own discovery (though it really wasn’t his own). Then he soon came to another realization. “Oh my goodness. I-I’m in love, and I just confessed to you to blatantly without even thinking about how our relationship could have been affected a-and-“ 

“Ai-Ai!” Reiji interrupted, snapping Ai out of his own thoughts. “There’s nothing to worry about! I-I’ve actually felt the same for a while now, but I haven’t really been able to find the right time and place to tell you,” The brunette admitted a bit sheepishly, a light blush showing on his own face.

“There’s supposed to be a right time and place for confessions?” Ai asked, a hint of concern in his voice. “I’ll need to do more research on these things… do I get another chance to confess, or is it too late to try this more formally now that I understand my feelings?”

“I think this confession of yours will be quite a story to tell in the future~” Reiji chuckled teasingly. “I wouldn’t change a thing! And you don’t have to do any research, because I’m sure I’ll be able to teach you plenty from now on~” He added, leaning back in and closer to Ai’s face again.

“I…” Ai trailed off for a moment, taking the time to collect his thoughts some. “I think I would like that,” he looked back to Reiji with soft eyes before closing them, along with the gap between the two of their lips.

Once they pulled away for the second time, Ai spoke up once more.

“I’m sorry for the trouble earlier,” He apologized. “But I love you - I know that now. You can teach me about these feelings, and… and it’s nice to know you’re here for me. I’ll make sure to do the same for you, if you’ll allow.”

Reiji nodded, smiling sweetly. “Of course, Ai-Ai. I love you too,” He said before placing a kiss to the other’s nose, then to his lips again, in a warm feeling only the two of them would be able to share.


End file.
